InuChibi
by ivorydeath9703
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like if Inuyasha was suddenly reduced to the size of a seven inch chibi-like doll and was stuck in Kagome's time until he changed back, causing all types of trouble trying to adust to his new size? Well I did.
1. Bored the Day Before it Begins

***Hi, I'm saku. But my username for most things is ivorydeath, so I will usually call myself ivory.^^**

**So, I've come up with another kick ass idea for a fanfiction and decided to get off my lazy butt and actually write it down.^^Uu**

**Niko(My friend's nickname): It took you TWO MONTHS, you baka. -.-**

**ivory: SHUT UP! It's better than never!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the story.^^* **

**.**

**.**

**Inu-****Chibi**

**Chapter One: Bored the Day Before it Begins.**

.

.

The beginning of an orangey-pink sunset slowly tainted the walls of the room. From there, two blue eyes stared at it- the ceiling, the walls, the door, and the window. She didn't know how long she had been staring at it all, but she didn't care, really. Lying on her bed with her hands resting just below her chest, Kagome Higurashi admitted it: She was bored.

Kagome sat up and stretched her arms, yawning as she leaned against the headboard of her bed and hugged her knees to rest her head against them. ..._Maybe I'm too used to Sengoku Jidai, _she thought, sighing. The orangey-pink sunset was slowly tainting red, as the walls of her room started to reflect it from the window. She looked around the room a few times again.

_Ceiling. Walls. Door. Window._

Kagome blinked and rolled her eyes as the dullness was increasing unbearably.

_Ceiling. Walls. Door. Window._

She sighed again. She let her head hit the headboard a few times, trying to think of something else to do _besides_ stare at her room and name each part of it as if she had just learned each word.

_Ceiling. Walls. Door. Window._

Nothing came to mind. Maybe she should just go back through the well. But then she'd just have to travel countless miles until her feet ached. She groaned, irritated, and decided to pointlessly look across the room again until she thought of something. If only someone was here to talk to her…

_Ceiling...Walls...Door…Window._

_Ceiling…Walls…Door…Window._

_Ceiling…Walls…Door….Inuyasha._

Kagome turned her head and exhaled deeply. The boredom was about make her head split in half. This was only the second day that she had stayed home, and she had already run out of things to do. It had been a beautiful, clear late July summer day, and yet she was sitting on a bed with nothing to—

_Wait. _

_Ceiling. Walls. Door. Window._

No, no….but that's what it was, wasn't it? Wait, no….

_Ceiling. Walls. Door. Inuyasha._

_C__eiling. Walls. Door. Inuyasha._

...Oh. Oh. _Oh._

_Celing. Walls. Door…._

"...Inuyasha?"

"Oi."

For some reason, maybe it was because she just hadn't seen another person in such a while, but the sunset-tainted outline of long silver-haired male in a red kimono Kagome's whole face lit up and she smiled a smile that could burn storm clouds like acid.

"Hi, Inuyasha. It's okay, you can come in."

Inuyasha blinked a few times. When was the last time he came here and she had been so happy to see him? He couldn't recall. Oh well. Ruining an exception like this would be like setting yourself on fire if the next time you came in she was flaming with fire that was surrounding her own aura which was also made of fire therefore lighting the matches of the fire that could kill you.

So with that Inuyasha smirked a bit and decided to reply to her bright sentence.

"So, what'cha been doing lately?"

Kagome fidgeted a bit uncomfortably and looked away with an agitated smirk.

"E-Ehhhhhh…"

"Aw, come on. I know you've been doin' somethin'."

"Well….no, not really."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yes you have."

"No, I haven't," Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha looked at her with a squinty, suspicious look. *Have too."

Kagome looked back with the same look from the corner of her eye. "Have not."

Inuyasha walked over to the edge of Kagome's bed, gently grabbed the top of her head with his clawed hand,

and turned Kagome's head to look at him with the same squinty look staring back at both of them.

"I know yer hidin' something."

"And? What of it?"

"…You better tell me or else."

Kagome's eyes squinted a little more as her eyebrows raised in question. "…Or else what?"

Inuyasha showed a fanged, playful grin.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Inuyasha's grin widened as he chuckled evilly.

"Yes. Yes I would."

Kagome gasped. "You traitor!"

Inuyasha's face completely spelled the sentence 'I've just completely pwned you with my awesome pride and skillz and just served you with the ultimate pwnage of a lifetime.'  
If you couldn't see that written all over his face, you were stupid. Meaning Kagome saw it.

"Last warning. Tell me what you've been doing."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a moment, then after inhaling sharply and turning her head to one side, her blue eyes stared back at him, glowering, and replied pertly:

"No. _Try-me_. I _dare _you."

"Heh. You asked for it."

Kagome shot off the bed, nearly tripping and falling face first, and started running circles around the edges of her room frantically as Inuyasha chased her from behind. Inuyasha suddenly stopped running and Kagome halted to a stand. They both stared at each other from across the room for a moment, and then Inuyasha made a slight move, making Kagome flinch pathetically. Inuyasha repeated this a few times, until Kagome stopped anticipating his movement. That's when he ran straight across the room towards Kagome.

"Cheater!" Kagome yelled as she somehow dodged from Inuyasha's grasp and continued running in circles.

"You didn't say it wasn't allowed!" Inuyasha retorted as he bounced off the wall behind him and landed two feet in front of Kagome, who gasped and frantically turned to run the other way even though Inuyasha was now barely ten inches away from her. Out of desperation, Kagome nearly let the word slip.

"Osuwar— Ah!"

Inuyasha quickly lunged and grabbed her before she could pronounce the last syllable, both of them falling to the ground from the impact. Inuyasha turned around in midair so he fell on his back to the floor instead of Kagome. Kagome just lied there with her head stuck in the crook of his neck, still in shock trying to contemplate what just happened within the last half second, until Inuyasha coughed once to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to….it just kinda…slipped," She said apologetically, raising her head high enough to see his head slightly turned to the other side with his eyes closed. Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly at the sound of her voice as he slowly opened his eyes and turned his head toward her.

"…Keh, it's fine. I would've caught you before you said it anyway."

Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha smirk, knowing she was forgiven. Well, that's why she thought he was smiling; until she felt the arms around the middle of her waist tighten. She hadn't even noticed that his hands had been there until then. _Probably from when he grabbed me and fell over, _she thought. She really didn't have time to ask him what he was doing until she saw the evil look in his eyes.

"Now that you can't escape," He started low, "Would you mind telling me what you've been doing since yesterday?"

Kagome swore she saw a lightning bolt from behind him. And it wasn't even raining.  
***(A/N: She probably got the wrong idea at first, heh...)***

Four sweatdrops appeared on Kagome's head. Damn. She was hoping he'd forget that one. Unfortunately, his doglike curiosity would never give her a break. _Oh well,__It's not like it was anything important._ Kagome sighed and leaned on her side so she could face him directly.

"Well, for one, do you know that sometimes I really, _really_, don't like you?"

Inuaysha just simply smiled a smile stupid enough to make Kagome roll her eyes.

"And second, I'm serious; I've really had nothing to do since the end of yesterday. For the past two hours, I've just been pointlessly thinking about pointless crap that I can't remember now and staring at the way the sunset reflected off the walls of my room and staring at each part of it so many times it is now that it's probably been carved into brain until I saw you sitting at my window? Yup, that's exactly what I've been doing since you're so determined to know."

Inuyasha just sat there and blinked a few times before stating his reply.

"…Wha?"

"You know you heard me."

Inuyasha blinked again as Kagome stared at him straight in the face; she was serious.

"Your studies and...'home-work'?

"...Believe me, I did that ALL day yesteday." She sweatdropped.  
***(A/N: Is that even fucking POSSIBLE?)***

"….School?"

"Yeaterday was Saturday, and today is Sunday July 19th, meaning tomorrow is the day before summer vacation starts, which lasts until the end of August."

"Your friends?"

"They all aren't available or will be away on vacation when summer vacation starts after tomorrow."

"Family?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in irritation there turned her head away in a ticked off mood. Inuyasha was afraid it was something he said until she answered.

**"...They're away for another month. _With-out-me_."** She said this in a dark and pissed off tone, and what scared Inuyasha the most was that you could literally see a black mist surrounding her aura.

"….Uh, nothing else to do at all?"

Kagome snapped out of it and faced him again with a normal face, and Inuyasha barely kept himself from sighing in relief. She sighed.

"…..No, I tried that. Not one thing came to mind."

"Oh."

They stayed quiet for a moment. Both of them were lying on their sides facing each other. It got awkward after a while, so Inuyasha decided to break the silence.

"So why didn't you just go back through the well?"

Oops. Not the best move. Kagome was already giving him 'the look'.

"N-No, I didn't mean tha-uh, I meant—"

Kagome just merely cut him off with a short sigh and answered him.

"I don't know. Maybe I was just too reluctant. I guess you could say I was too stubborn to go back without finding at least one thing to do besides sit in boredom."

"…..Oh." Inuyasha said again. He really wasn't one for whole sentences today.

Kagome yawned rather loud. The sunset was gone, and the sky was now a very dark blue. In fact, Kagome hadn't noticed how exhausted she was until now, and the cool draft that came from her window that Inuyasha had forgot to close only made her drowsiness worse. Kagome fidgeted around a bit in an attempt to get up and onto her bed, but for some reason she couldn't get up at all, let alone barely move.

"...Hm?"

It wasn't until then Kagome remembered Inuyasha was still there in front of her.

Come to think of it, the reason she had barely been able to move was because he still had his arms locked around her waist.

Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"...I'm tired, and I want to go to bed."

"Oh."

It looked like he understood, so Kagome got up. Or rather, tried to. She was weighed down again. She tossed and turned around, although to no avail. She sighed and looked at him. Inuyasha's eyes were both open now, and he had rather large ridiculous grin on his face. A vein popped on Kagome's head and her teeth clenched.

"As I said, " She started, grunting a little as she started to try and pry his arms apart away from her waist, "Ugh, I would really, REALLY, love to GET **_OFF_** and GO to MY BED so I can** SLEEP**, so I would just LOVE it if you'd just let me GET **UP** and** _GO_ **THERE!"

Kagome fidgeted and tried to push herself against his chest, but no matter what she tried; it was futile. She looked at him again with an icy glare, but Inuyasha just made a smile even more retarded than before. Kagome's eye twitched and she growled in frustratioin and hissed "SCREW you", meaning she gave up. But just as Inuyasha was about to confirm his 'epic win', a cold draft draft from the still-open window that lead to a sky of nearly pitch black and scarce early stars hit Kagome's back and she shut her eyes closed, then shuddered and whimpered. Inuyasha sighed and loosened his arms noticeably so Kagome could get up and climb into her bed.

Kagome was too cold and tired to feel like getting up or even take note to get up after Inuyasha had let his arms go limp however, and instead started to tense up and curl up into a ball.

Inuyasha sighed again and slowly gathered her up to carried her and gently placed her on her bed. He picked up the sheets and draped them over her just below her shoulders and walked over to Kagome's lamp to turn it off. When it clicked, the whole room was engulfed by utter darkness and comeplete silence, except for the soft white glow of the early full moon and the wind's soft whine. The curtains on Kagome's window shafts billowed as Inuyasha slowly closed them. He walked over to Kagome and put his hand to one side of her face to see if she had fallen asleep. She obviously hadn't because she drowsily opened her eyes then slowly raised her hand to lay it on top of his hand and turned her face to see his. Inuyasha's silver hair reflected in the moonlight making his hair glow a bit, and his dog ears were slightly drooped. His amber eyes glowed like a bright fire, and you could just barely see the expression on face.  
***(A/N: But who said he had one at the moment? ...Oh wait, I did...Eh-heh...)***

Kagome smiled and scarcely whispered, "Thank you."

Inuyasha barely made a sound in response, then just sat down on the floor and leaned against her bed and slowly let himself fall asleep.

.

Inuyasha woke up just before the first rays of light shined through Kagome's window, like ususal. Then he yawned and stretched himself out, like usual. Then he turned around and looked for Kagome who should be ok and still seeping, like usual.

But he couldn't find Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes darted around and he ran across what seemed to be a never ending floor...or was he running _around_ it? He couldn't tell. In fact, he couldn't even tell if he really was in Kagome's room. It smelled like Kagome's room; hell, it smelled like she was in there herself! But somehow...it didn't seem the same. Something was different. Everything seemed to be towering above him and he needed to extend his neck to see the top of it, if he could. The floor looked exactly the same, except it just seemed...spaced out. He walked looking upward trying to see the tops of what looked like high towers, then he walked into something. Soft. In fact, it felt really comfotable. Inuyasha looked up. It seemed to be the shortest of the towers and he decided to jump up there, which he did. The landing was unsuprisingly soft, yet bouncy. And kind of fluffy, in a way. Then Inuyasha saw a great veiw. A really big one, at that. Everthing was_ humongous_. Tables, chairs, desks, alarm clocks, books, walls, windows...they were all completely oversized.

"Oversized as hell." Inuyasha said with a sweatdrop go down the side of his head. But it all looked so familliar, in some way...there had to be a connection, somehow.

...In fact, it looked alot like Kagome's room. Except bigger. Just ALOT bigger. He was probably standing on a bed. Kagome's bed, actually. In fact, he even saw a large, sleeping Kagome oblivious to the world behind him.

...So that was it. Maybe he'd just gotten smaller. Alot smaller. Like a doll. Oh. So that was it.

_...Wait, no. No no no no no. This can't be happening. I couldn't possibly have gotten smaller. It's impossible. I must still be dreaming. I'm just having a nightmare. A very, very weird nightmare. There's no way Kagome and her her room could possibly be as big as it is no-_

Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome's face. It looked the same, and her scent smelled really real, like she was really right there. He could hear the slow, steady breathing of her sleep, and the same, peaceful look on her face was right in front of him. Even so, denying himself shrinking would be like telling himself magic and half of himself didn't exist. Yet he was standing right here in front of a sleeping kagome.

He wasn't dreaming.

When Inuyasha noticed that, for the first time in a while he really started to freak out. His heart started to beat rapidly as he paced around himself quickly. He started silently whimpering like he heard voices in his mind and was going mad. Then suddenly he stood still and everything stopped, hearing nothing but deafening silence, and then did something very uncharacteristic of himself.

He screamed.

.

**-To be Continued(Of course, why wouldn't it?)-**

**.**

**Such a beautiful ending, wasn't it?**

**Inuyasha: You made me sound like I was having a heart attack.-.-**

**ivory: Who wouldn't? I bet Sesshoumaru wouldu've.**

**Kagome: I liked it. I think the slight fluff parts were cute.^^**

**ivory: Aw, thank you.^^  
****(Honestly, I learned even slight romantic parts are hard to write out in detail. It feels so awkward. Then I wonder how some people write lemons...*shudders* I HATE lemons. Sorry to burst you bubble or offend you if you like them, but I have a VERY delicate mind. My friend niko here has scarred me to life enough.**

**Niko: It's not like YOU don't do the same either...By teh way, she also hates yaoi.**

**ivory: No, I don't hate it as much as I'm afraid of it...o.o Yaoi just plain scares the crap outta me, I don't know how you tolerate it...**

**Niko: Well, you get used to it. You see, when you think of two cute boys-**

**ivory: Okay, OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! *sigh* She's not obesessed with yaoi, she just likes it. Me, however, when I think of certain yaoi pairings, I feel like barfing crap...**

**Niko: In other words, don't get her started on InuyashaxSesshoumaru.**

***Kagome hands ivory and Inuyasha buckets, and both of them barf(I wasn't kidding)***

**Inuyasha: OH MY GOD!**

**ivory: WORST PARING EVER!**

**Inuyasha: DON'T CALL _'IT'_ A PARING!**

**ivory: THEN WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY! IT'S BETTER THAN SAYING, 'COUPLE'!  
****First of all, they're both brothers, so Sesshoumaru would have to be a perverted gay pedophile that likes people related to him, which is sick enough. Then he'd somehow have to rape Inuyasha and slash or get him drunk. Then it goes on...o.o**

**Kagome: Niko, I think you got her started. **

**Niko: Ahh, she'll be fine. I don't like the pairing either.**

**Kagome: Note to people who like this pairing, she doesn't mean to be, er, mean...if you tell her you like the pairing she'll be fine. She just won't be fine if you send images through her head, then she'll have a heart attack. And so will Inuyasha.^^Uu**

**Niko: Well, ya can't blame them. They're both half-demons. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that...o.o  
****By the way, ivory is a quarter cat, quarter dog half demon with sky blue eyes and sky blue hair that fades to silver a few inches before it ends that ends just a bove her waist, and I am a full cat demon with one black eye and one red eye with crimson hair, ears, and tail that all fade to black a several inches before it ends, too, but note that my hair is really short...TT-TT**

**Kagome: Well then, bye for now! Remember to reveiw and slash or at least favorite or something if you're too lazy to reveiw!^^ *waves, then turns around*  
****Inuyasha, ivory, why don't you- oh my god! **

**Niko: Wooooowww...-.-U**

***Inuyasha and ivory are sitting in emo corners, chanting:***

**(Inuyasha and ivory): ...Sick...sick...sick...sick...sick...sick...sick...o.o**

**.**


	2. Kagome's Alarm Clock May Cause Pain

***Hello again!^^ Yay, chapter two didn't take meh another two crapping months! Whee!**

**Niko: Woah. The planets are aligning...o.o**

**ivory: Oh, be quiet. At least my spelling doesn't suck like yours does.**

**Niko: Wat do u meen by tat? -.-**

**ivory: Oh, Nothing. -.- ...Anyway, I hope you e****njoy chapter 2!^^**

**.**

**.**

**Inu-Chibi**

**Chapter Two, Day one: Warning: Alarm Clock May Cause Pain and Injury.**

**.**

**.**

Kagome woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. Then she drowsily sat up in her bed and yawned. She stretched herself out in a manner much like Inuyasha would, then looked around her room to find him.

Except she couldn't see Inuyasha. Anywhere.

Kagome made a look of confusion. It hadn't looked like he'd gone bAck; the window would have been left open, because he always forgot to close it. But then again he could have remembered to close it for once and was probably fine, wherever he was. He wasn't very hard to miss, anyway.** *(A/N: He's a freaking oversized blotch of red and silver with triangular dog ears poking out of his head. He's kind of...oh, I don't know, IMPOSSIBLE to miss!)***

Kagome noticed that for once in her life she had actually woken up before her alarm clock did, so she slowly reached out to turn it of-

Just before Kagome pressed the button, a loud, obnoxious ringing sound nearly kicked her soul out of her body.

"EYYAH!" Too late.

Kagome drowsliy brought her hand to the the alarm clock again and slammed her fist down a few times trying to smash the alarm clock button with her sleepy coordnation. Unfortunately she was failing epically.

"Grrrrrr!" Kagome started to smash her fist up and down frantically in frustration until she finally hit the button and the alarm clock went silent.

But before she took the time to notice she had already hit the button, Kagome slammed her fist down one more time somewhere behind her alarm clock, and heard a rather loud squeak.

"Eh?"

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes so she could look around. She stared at her nightstand in confusion. Was that a squeak she just heard? _No, wait, it sounded more human...like a...yelp? _No, that couldn't be it; she probably just thought she had heard something. _I was still half asleep, anyway... _

Kagome was just about to get up and forget about it when she heard a rustling of metal and something growling or whimpering somewhere in a tiny voice.

Kagome's eye twitched and slowly turned her head to her alarm clock. It sat there on it's backside, meaning it probably fell over at some point.

...It was _moving_.

Kagome's eyes widened with horor: what if a spirit just consumed her alarm clock? She obviously had nothing to fight with, and was probably still partly asleep since she had just woken up. _Where did Inuyasha go anyway? He was here just last night; but obviously there's no one else here in sight! Where is he?_ Kagome decided just to call for him; maybe he was somewhere inside the house or sleeping in a tree just outside. He would probably he hear her.

"I...Inuyasha?" Kagome called out half-heartedly. Nothing and nobody answered, except for the growling and rusting, which had become louder.

"...Inuyasha!" Kagome said a little louder. She heard her alarm clock clank and something that sounded like irratated growling and small footsteps behind her near the edge of her nightstand. Kagome then just decided to use her last resort.

"Ka-!"

"O...OSUWARI!"

Then Kagome heard a small but very loud male scream and a thud similar to the sound of a book slamming into a wooden floor. Painfully.

Kagomes eyes widened and she looked down on the floor beside her bed. It kind of looked like someone had sucessfully fly-swatted a silver-haired dog demon and all of his limbs were twitching. Badly.

So that meant she had slammed her fist down on Inuyasha who had yelped and then her alarm clock fell on top of him and he was probably trying to crawl out alive meaning couldn't answer her before meaning the footsteps she heard was probably him near the edge of her nightstand meaning when she she spellbound him he probably fell off the edge to meet with the wood paneling of her floor (inhale), all due to the fact that he has suddenly shrunk down to the size of a doll.

Oh. Ohhhhh.

...Wait, WHAT?

"Inuyasha...?"

The small flattened figure on the floor didn't answer.

Kagome's eyes filled with worry and gently picked him -uh...no, I mean...gently _peeled_ him off the wood floor and laid him down on her hands. He was obvioulsy out cold. Kagome stared at his shrunken size. He seemed to be no more than seven inches, maybe a little less. _How...did he get so small? _

***(A/N: ...Isn't that what EVERYONE'S wondereing?-.-)***

He probably wouldn't wake up for a while. _Wait, what if he's he's hurt or broken somehwhere? _Kagome got worried again. She gently rolled up the baggy sleeves of his kimono and checked both arms and both of his feet from the ankle down. ***(A/N: She didn't dare check his legs though...*averts eyes to side*)***

Even though she knew he was just sleeping, she wanted to see if his heart was beatinng normally. ***(A/N: If you have a hamster or some other small animal as a pet you probably understand what she means, beacase the smaller they are the easier it is for them to get injured/heart problems or a heart attack from a fall. So basically, Inuyasha's being compared to a hamster, heh.^^u )***

Kagome hesitantly put her ear against his chest, but couldn't really hear much. She sighed and then gently pressed her fingertip to his chest, but she could barely feel a thing. Kagome's eye twitched at her next thought.

_No. No no no no. I can't do that! ...Wait, why I am too embarassed to this! I do this all the time when he's injured! The only difference is that he's smaller...alot smaller...and unconcious..._

Kagome was too stubborn however to give up, and gulped. She slowly untied his kimono top and slipped off his white shirt under it and kept chanting the same thing inside her head;_ 'I always do this. It's not weird, I can do this. I just want to see if he's alright. I always do this... ' _

Kagome whimpered and slowly brought her finger against his bare chest.

"...Eep." Kagome whimpered again_. Why the crud do I even care if his heart is beating normally? WHY!_

Thankfully Kagome's found that Inuyasha's, uh, heart was beating...er..._normally_.

Kagome sighed in relief._ Oh thank god that's over with..._

Unfortunately, Kagome was wrong about that. And also about the fact that Inuyasha would be unconcious for a while. More like five minutes, actually.

So let's just say a small Inuyasha woke up to see himself lying on Kagome's lap, with Kagome's finger touching his bare chest with a relieved look her face**. *(A/N: Woah. You can't blame him this time. That's just suggestive.)***

"...Kagome?"-.-

Kagome looked over to mini-Inuyasha, who was now awake and staring at her. "Haaai?"

"May I ask you a question?"-.-

"Huh? Okay."

"What, the CRAP, are you DOING!"

"...Wha?" Kagome looked down at their position.

Kagome: uh...well...o.o

Kagome's eye twitched.

"...Oh sweet merciful FUDGE!" Kagome's hands flew up and jumped back, throwing Inuyasha across her bed a good three feet.

"Uh, i-i-it's nowhere NEAR, w-what you think it is!" Kagome blurted waving her hands frantically.

"Uh-huh. Then what WAS it?"-.- Inuyasha was somehow acting calmer, because he said this while putting his arms through his white undershirt, er, shirt.

"U-U-Uh, I wanted to see if you were alright, because I, uh, sat you, and I was worried if you had broken anythying!" Kagome blurted out frantically.

"...And you needed to take _off_, my _shirt_, to check that?"

"Um...I just wanted to make sure you weren't about to have a heart attack or something, 'cause uh...your body is small now...so...um..." Kagome turned her head away in embarassent.

Inuyasha froze and lookked at Kagome with an irritated look.

"You're comparing me to a HAMSTER?"

"NO! I mean, uh... well, how the heck do YOU know this about HAMSTERS! That has to be the LAST THING I'd expect you to KNOW!"

"I have NO IDEA! Only the author knows that!"

***(A/N: hehehehehe...I'll NEVER tell you...)***

"**WELL**, THEN!"

"Don't avoid the conversation!"

"Inuyasha!** Look** at me!"

"...What?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said her next sentence in a gentle but firm voice only a mother or a therapist would use.

"You, are now, a very small, animal."

"...I wouldn't say sma-"

"Ah-Ah AH!", Kagome cut him off softly, "You, are now, VERY, VERY, SMALL."

"Stop using the word 'VERY', you stupid gir-"

"SHHHHHT!", Kagome cut him off more harshly now, but said her next words softly.

"You, are now..." Kagome randomly pulled a ruler out from behind her and held it up next to Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you do-"

"Hey, stand still, or I can't-"

"OW! You tryin' to cut me in half!"

"It wouldn't be HURTING if you'd just STAND friggen STILL!"

"OW! Stop doing that!"

"Keep your DARN head STRAIGHT!"

"FINE! Just stop pushing my left side against this weird stick with lines and numbers on it!"

"Well THANK YOU for finally cooperating, GOD!"

Kagome suddenly paused for a few seconds.

"...Why were we just whispering harshly when there's no one else here in this house besides us? o.o "

"I honestly have no fucken idea. o.o "

"Okay then."

Kagome stared at the 'weird stick with lines and numbers on it' for a few seconds, then sighed and went back to the gentle voice she had been using before.

"You, are now...exactly six and three quarter inches. You're...REALLY small. ^^U "

Inuyasha's left ear and right eye twitched at the same time.

"...What? You've gotta be kidding me. I CAN NOT possibly, be that small."

Kagome held up the ruler in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Tell that to the 'weird stick with lines and numbers on it'. It never lies. I use it in my math cla_-." ...Oh my GOD._

"...Kagome? What's wrong? Your face looks horrible."

"...I can't belive it." Kagome said in a such a quiet and shaken voice only two very tiny pointed dog ears could pick up.

"Kagome! Tell me what's wro- oh my god I think your face is turning blue. Are you breathing? o.o "

"OH MY GOD, SCHOOL! WHAT TIME IS IT! I HAVE TO GET DRESSED!" Kagome jumped out of bed(knocking Inuyasha over) and ran into her closet.

"...Kago-!"

Inuyasha wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kagome had already stumbled out of her closet dressed in her school uniform and socks, breathing like she was having a heart attack.

"...How the hell can you get dressed so fast!"

"It's a womans' talent compared to most of you men who sit around on your butts all day not worrying about time!" Kagome said while running accross the room to look for her shoes.

"Huh? Aren't you even gonna eat?"

"Don't need to! I'll survive!" Kagome hopped back to the right side of her room to get her schoolbag while attempting to put on her shoes in the process.

"And your hair is also a mess!" Inuyasha said while watching Kagome run back and forth accross her room in amusement.

"I'll fix it when I get there! And since when do you care? Stop sounding like my mom!" Kagome was now running back to the left of the room to shove her books into her schoolbag.

"You're not making any sense!" Inuyasha said persistently.

"YOU don't make any sense!" Kagome snapped back while dragging herself and her schoolbag back to the right side of her room towards the door.

"And tell me how does any of THAT make ANY sense at ALL!" Inuyasha said as Kagome quickly ran over to grab the ruler Inuyasha was still standing next to, shoved the ruler into her bag while fantically trying to haul it onto her shoulders, and managed to answer him with a few simple words.

"BECAUSE shut up." And with that Kagome ran out of her room and shut the door in a rush, leaving Inuyasha speechless.

Inuyasha just stood there on Kagome's bed confused.

He didn't get it.

_Because...shut up? Wha? _O.o

Suddenly without warning, the door slammed open with such a force that Inuyasha could've sworn the whole house shook.

Kagome (Or the powerful force that just made a mini earthquake just because she slammed a door open) stood there just a step outside her room and made a big dramatic sigh of misery and looked up at Inuyasha with some kind of emo look and then told him something in a low, montone voice.

"...I can't leave you here for six and a half hours."

Inuyasha blinked.

"Wha? Are you saying that I can't- o.o "

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha before he could finish and ran out the door in a rush (again).

"Where the hell are you taking me!"

"School! I CAN NOT _possibly_ leave you alone while I'm at school!"

"You saying that I can't take care of mysel-"

"YES! And obviously not my house, either!" Kagome sighed and placed Inuyasha on her shoulder before she put a death grip on him.

Inuyasha paused for a second before he remembered what Kagome was talking about.

"...I said I was SORRY!"

"Yes, but you made the wall EXPLODE! The phone operator is NOT a demon, you didn't need to swing your sword at it!"

"I KNOW that! But that bitch was pissing me off! She kept saying the same thing over and over again!"

"That's because it was an automated voice, you baka!"

"What's that?"

"...Forget it."

"...So how am I going to stay hidden while I'm at your 'school' thing anyway? I can't just stay on your shoulder all day!"

"We'll figure it out as it goes along!" Kagome was too preoccupied at the moment running to school to make an attempt to not be late.

Which is probably why Kagome stumbled causing Inuyasha to lose his balance on Kagome's shoulder and fell down...inside the front of her shirt.

Kagome froze and looked down. There was Inuyasha stuck head first down the front of her shirt. Kagome slowly pulled him out, grabbing him by his left foot and holding him up in the air, so that his face was leveled just above her nose. Kagome's face didn't look very happy, though. You could tell because her bangs where shadowing her eyes and she was smiling an evil smile. Inuyasha swore to hell she was laughing while muttering something inaudible as a black fog clouded around her. Inuyasha's whole body enveloped with fear.

**"...Don't you ever DARE think that you can hide yourself THERE, you pervert**."

"N-n-n-n-no, it's not what y-you think! I-I fell down because of YOU! I mean, I -"

Kagome flicked him across the face, which felt even worse than slapping since her nails dug into his face a bit.

"Ow! I told you, you idio-"

Kagome flicked him accross the face a few more times, then took a deep breath. Inuyasha slowly opened one eye, then the other to make sure it was safe.

"...You done now? -.- " Inuyasha asked quite irritated.

"...I thought of a place for you to hide." Kagome announced forgetting the fact that Inuyasha just fell down the front of her shirt and just technically slapped him a few times with a flicking motion.

Inuyasha's eye twitched but decided to let it go, also ignoring the fact that he was still being held upside down by his foot.

"Oh, yeah? And where's thAAA-!" Kagome suddenly stuffed Inuyasha inside the cuff of her left sleeve before he could finish his sentence.

"There, you're small enough that you can fit your head through the cuff, and sleeves are pretty baggy anyway, so it's perfect!^^"

Then for once, Inuyasha thought of everything that could possibly go wrong and get him injured or may cause him certain death. Inuyasha's head popped out of the cuff of Kagome's sleeve.

"W-Wait, Kagome, are you sure that this is such a good ide-AHHHHH!" Kagome had already started running again causing Inuyasha to fly back into Kagome's sleeve.

That was when Inuyasha saw that this day would be hell.

.

**-To be Continued(Well I don't see why it wouldn't be...)**

.

**ivory: I constantly got stuck in writers block with this one...o.o**

**Inuyasha: Why am I always the one being tortured in your stories? -.-**

**ivory: Because it's fun. Just look at Niko.**

***We look over at Niko who is pushing pins into an Inuyasha voodoo doll***

**Niko: Hehehehehehe...*evil smle***

**Inuyasha: Screw you Niko.**

***Niko sticks out her tongue***

**Kagome: This chapter was very nice, ivory.^^**

**ivory: GAWD is Kagome the only one that CARES!**

**Sesshoumaru: Yes.**

**ivory: Shut up Fluffy, you're not even IN this story.**

**Sesshoumaru: I am now.**

**ivory: ...F*ck, he's right...TT-TT**

**Kagome: *sighs* And to think we could actually go a chapter without cursing.**

**ivory: So? We somehow went last chapter without cursing at all...o.o**

**Niko: *Sigh* I can already see people who are reading this that are probably going to go back to chapter one and check now.**

**Kagome: Don't be mean, Niko...^^Uu**

**Miroku: Hey guys, how's it been? ^^**

**Inuyasha: Why are people walking into this story when they're not even IN it?**

**Miroku: 'Cause we're bored.**

**Sesshoumaru: No one was talking to you, Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: And no one was talkin' to you, either. -.-**

***Naraku walks in***

**Naraku: What's up?**

**ivory: OH BLOODY HELL! **

.


End file.
